The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series
The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series is a LEGO stop motion series released on both YouTube and in Marvel Fanon Wiki by Benspider. It takes inspiration mainly from the ''Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Spider-Man: Chapter One mini-series, the ''Spider-Man Season 1 ''comic book, and Spider-Man: The Animated Series'', but also from '' Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'', Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Spider-Man: Edge of Time, the Sam Raimi Spider-Man film trilogy,'' the ''Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man ''comic books, and pieces as well as from other Spider-Man related media. Each season is an adaptation of a different era of the Spider-Man mythos. Characters '''Featured character(s)' * Spider-Man (Peter Benjamin Parker) Supporting characters *Aunt May Reilly *Blue Bird (Sally Avryl) *Liz Allan * The Fantastic Four ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** Human Torch (Jhonny Storm) *Flash Thompson *Betty Brant *Liz Allan *Professor Aaron Warren * Captain George Stacy *Mary Jane Watson *Gwendoline Stacy *Harold Osborn Antagonists * The Chameleon (Dimitri Kravinoff) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus/Superior Spider-Man (Otto Gunther Octavius/"Peter Parker" while in Parker's body ) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * The Sandman (Flint Marko) * Electro (Maxwell Dillon) * The Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * The Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * The Scorpion (MacDonald Gargan) * The Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * The Crime Master (Nick Lewis, Jr) * Hammerhead (Joseph) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Tarantula (Luis Alvarez) * The Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * The Lizard (Curtis Conners) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Rose (Richard Fisk) * Puma (Thomas Fireheart) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Carnage (Cletus Cassady) * Mister Negative (Martin Li) 'Episodes' 'Season 1' *1. ''Faces'': After letting a burglar who then killed his uncle escape, Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, has sworn to protect New York city from criminals of all kind. This is however tested when a super spy named the Chameleon challenges him right after Spidey went to join the Fantastic Four and was rejected. Not giving the web head enough time to realize that the Chameleon is trying to blame him for the sabotage of Colonel John Jameson's shuttle, it's up to Spidey to survive the cops and the master of disguise. *2. ''Hold a Feather'': After defeating the Chameleon, Spidey finds out that The Daily Bugle is offering money for clear shots of the Vulture, New York's newest supervillain, and decides to take a shot at it. However once he gets the picture he and Vulture fight almost resulting in the web-spinner's death, making him realize that the Vulture must be stopped. Now Spidey must take him down and try to work for his greatest enemy, Jameson. *3. ''Obsessions'': When The Daily Bugle sends Peter Parker to take pictures of Doctor Otto Octavius' experimental new portable radioactive battery each with the power of a nuclear reactor, his experiment fails and explodes damaging Otto's frail mind and fusing him with four mechanical tentacles. After a brief scuffle with Octavius, now calling himself Doctor Octopus, Spidey is defeated quickly making Peter lose hope about his superhero career until he gets inspiration from an unlikely source. Now the Wall Crawler must take down Octopus who has taken all of the people who worked with him, hostage. *4. ''Burned'': When Spider-Man gets badly defeated by a super criminal named the Scorcher and sees that the people he is trying to save fear him, he tries to join the police force but they reject him. Peter then thinks that it's because of Jameson's bad publicity and decides to stop the Scorcher to gain the police force's respect. Now when Spider-Man must fight the fiery villain he starts threatening innocents, which means that the wall-crawler must survive the cops and the flame-throwing supervillain. *5. ''Mystery Problem'': When Spider-Man starts robbing banks, Peter believes that someone is impersonating him, and just at the same time a new and very powerful vigilante called Mysterio (who has support from the Bugle) is trying to bring him in. Then J.J.J's secretary asks Peter on a date. Now Peter, must escape Mysterio and try to clear his name and try to show up to his date with Betty Brant. *6. ''Sand Over Me'': As a low life crook named Flint Marko accidentally gains sand powers in an accident he uses them to commit a crime spree which Spider-Man tries to stop but his mask gets shredded during the fight forcing him to flee. This leads to the media, led by the Bugle, to call Spider-Man a quitter making him lose respect in the superhero community. Now Spidey has to fight the Sandman again to restore his fading reputation and return to his date with Betty Brant. *7. ''Electric Boga Loo'': When a new criminal called Electro robs Jameson, he climbs a wall making Jameson think that he and Spider-Man are one and the same and publicizes this on his newspaper. Peter is obviously annoyed by this and tries to catch Electro and Spider-Man together to discredit the Jolly one but instead, he gets his rear end handed to him. Peter sells some pictures but they are rejected. He soon enough realizes that the money isn't enough to help pay for Aunt May's trip to Florida and decides to try to take Electro's pictures again as he attacks the prison as to free its inmates. Now Peter must defeat the electric criminal and every inmate on jail besides taking pictures of it. *8. Dead Bird: Vulture escapes from jail thanks to Electro's breakout and his target is the Daily Bugle for an unknown reason. And since Peter was injured in their last confrontation how will he survive and how will he slip away from the Bugle unnoticed? *9. Arthropod Fight: An enemy of the Human Torch named the Beetle decides that since the Fantastic Four are away he is free to commit a crime spree on an unsuspecting New York City, however, he soon gets one of his heists foiled by Spider-Man and kidnaps an attendant of the Bank as protection before escaping: Aunt May. now a desperate Peter must look all around the underworld for his kidnapped aunt but will he go too far in his quest to rescue his only living family, and who is following him? *10. Natural Predator: ''After Jameson's private eye Mac Gargan fails at getting information on why Peter Parker gets so many good Spider-Man pictures so to get rid of Spider-Man as compensation so he approaches scientist Miles Warren to turn the investigator into the match for Spider-Man. Now as Scorpion and Spidey fight while Gargan's sanity begins to slip forcing Peter to protect his worst hater from a supervillain. *11. ''Deadly Hunter: Chameleon calls his personal "friend" Sergei Kravinoff, otherwise known as the greatest hunter in the world or more simply as Kraven the hunter, and tells him that Spider-Man could be the ultimate prey he was interested in. Now that would be bad on its own, but Peter also has to worry about his aunt organizing a blind date with the enigmatic Mary Jane Watson! *12. Green With Envy: A mysterious figure arrives in the criminal'' underworld of New York simply known as the Green Goblin and he begins to attack Hammerhead's gang leading to their arrest by collaborating with the cops. However Spidey is suspicious of Goblin due to his psychotic fits of anger but these supecions are confiremed when he sees Goblin mutters to a gang leader about taking control of his gang! Now Spidey must take out the Goblin and show the cops proof of his misdoings, and why Is Flash and company following Spidey?! *13. [[ Six is better than one (episode of The Amazing Spider-Man: The Web series)|''Six Is Better Than One]]: *14. ''Gob-Father of Crime'': *15. ''Secrets Revealed'': 'Season 2' *1. *2. *3. *4. *5. *6. *7. *8. *9. *10. *11. *12. *13. *14. *15. 'Season 3' Designs * Spider-Man's costume design changes almost every season, depending on the artist and timeframe. ** The Season 1 costume is based on Steve Ditko's artwork. (As such is costume is red and black with blue shading.) ** The Season 2 costume is based on John Romita Sr.'s artwork. (As such is costume is red and light blue.) Trivia *Each season is based on a different era of Spider-Man comics. Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Youtube Category:Benspider Category:Stop motion Category:Series Category:Brickfilm Category:Web series Category:Spider-Verse Category:Shows